


Flashback

by queuebird



Series: AEDWQ 2020 [6]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Ambiguity, Amnesia, Confusion, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queuebird/pseuds/queuebird
Summary: He’s been here before. Hasn’t he?
Series: AEDWQ 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717273
Comments: 12
Kudos: 10





	Flashback

**Author's Note:**

> [Mags](https://blackdyed.tumblr.com/) made some AMAZING [artwork for this story](https://blackdyed.tumblr.com/post/624019363032399872/hes-been-here-before-hasnt-he)!! Check it out and show her some love!

He’s been here before.

_Hands clenched at the edge of the table, knuckles white._

...Hasn’t he?

_The room is dark. Harsh white blazes down on the table._

The room is dark. Harsh white illuminates the marks on the table, the gouges and dents.

_Did he…?_

A rectangle of light opens in the corner of the room. Someone approaches him.

_A rectangle of light opens in the corner of the room. Someone approaches him. He feels sick._

The man’s face comes into view. He doesn’t recognize him, but something shifts in his heart.

“Act natural!” the man hisses. His hands reach out

_The man’s hands reach out, and he flinches._

and grab his wrists gently. He looks down at his

_Hands clenched at the edge of the table_

hands, they’re dark

_red_

bloody

_bruised_

The man pulls him up, he

_he stumbles_

stumbles, but he

_but he keeps his head down_

keeps his head down. The man puts

_the handcuffs rub his wrists raw_

handcuffs on him and leads him down a familiar

_nightmare_

hallway. His chest clenches at a familiar doorway

_his flesh, his blood, his bones_

but the man steers him away. He keeps his head down. It feels natural.

The man pushes them through another rectangle of

_A rectangle of light opens in the corner of the room. Someone approaches him. He feels_

light. He looks up.

It’s warm outside.

_But is this a dream?_

He scratches his pockets for a chip that isn’t there.

_Or worse?_

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://queuebird.tumblr.com/)


End file.
